Kings and Witches
by Dawn Bently
Summary: She hadn't a clue what knowing how to string a bow could do for anybody in the course of their life or career, but Peter knew how to do it. And sword fight. Not with those silly fencing swords Muggle so enjoyed, but real swords from a more romantic time.


**I typically do not write Crossovers, but this was written for WiccanWeasley10 1's Ginny/Peter Challenge. Hope you like it!**

**X**

She hardly knew the man, and yet she was more than willing to follow him to the end of the world. It was ridiculous in every sense of the word, but Ginny Weasley could not bring herself to care. In her skewed view of the world, she had every right to lose herself in the passions of a romance. For years, she'd looked at Harry Potter as though he were some kind of heaven sent savior of the world. Perhaps he'd proved himself a savior, after all, but as quickly as she had gained his affections, she had lost him. Taken by his injuries sustained during an otherwise normal inspection of Knockturn Alley's stores better known for their dark arts practing patrons.

Was it not enough to lose a brother? Several close friends as well? What had made the heaves deem it perfectly ok to steal love from her as well? It was a question was perpetually unanswered. Unanswered to the point that Ginny had given up on asking. Instead, she threw herself into the passions of the world. It was extreme, and none of her surviving friends and family had deemed it altogether healthy, but she was Ginny Weasley. If they truly wanted to put an end to her borderline dangerous behavior, so help them. Otherwise, it was a far safer choice to let her do as she pleased.

Of course, she never acknowledged the dangerous nature of her new lifestyle. As far as she was concerned, Harry had endangered his life and ultimately gave it away to create the world they lived in. Who was she not to enjoy it's every pleasure, every passion driven, whirlwind, going nowhere romance included?

As such, Ginny found herself in the company of a rather mysterious man. He was only a few years older, but he felt decades older than his face implied. Unlike all her previous love affairs, Peter Pevensie stuck around for a considerably longer amount of time. Ginny didn't know what compelled her to keep him around, other than his odd way of viewing the world. And his extensive knowledge of things completely useless. Considering he was just a Muggle, Ginny was quite impressed.

She hadn't a clue how knowing how to string a bow could help anybody in the course of their life or career, but Peter knew how to do it. And sword fight. Not with those silly fencing swords Muggle so enjoyed, but real swords from a more ancient—and romantic—time period. He also had an odd obsession with lions. At first she wrote it off as something as trivial as one's Patronus, he truly was obsessed with the silly animal. Because it was a Gryffindor Lion and not a Slytherin Snake, she let it go. Truly, there were much worse things a man could have wrong with him.

Ginny enjoyed the company of Muggle men as much as a wizard, possibly even more, due to their ignorance of the Wizarding World. For simpler romances, Ginny kept her abilities as a witch hidden from the men she dated, and Peter was no different. He knew she hid things from him, because he certainly wasn't nearly as dimwitted as her usual type, but he never pressed for answers. Ginny could seemingly disappear for hours at a time and insist she had been with him the whole time, and Pete would not cry foul. Similarly, Peter was quiet about his past and his siblings. He'd allowed her to come into his private apartment, something Ginny never extended to him, but his library was kept under lock and key. In return, Ginny did not press the matter.

It seemed a perfect union. Two people so perfect at keeping secrets locked in a romance that left neither with much room to breathe. Of course, neither really wanted the breathing room anyway. Ginny would've had to be blind to deny the masculine handsomeness Peter radiated. She'd never found those types of men attractive before, instead always gravitating towards the quieter less imposing men, but Harry's death had seen to the end of that. It was only one more sign Ginny had indeed lost her sanity at the same time she'd lost her fiancé. Ex-boyfriend. That was what she reminded herself whenever Harry pushed himself into her mind. Telling new men she had a fiancé was never a good idea.

Similarly, Peter could hardly contain the excitement Ginny created with him. She was perfectly gorgeous, her dark red hair falling into curls around her shoulder, her coy smile, her elusive eyes. She was a woman who simple oozed mystery and pure romantic excitement. At the same time, she definitely wasn't the type of woman to bring home to mother. That, of course, sat very well with Ginny.

Before either knew it, a year had passed by and their routine had not changed. They were still perfectly intertwined with just the right amount of time of separation. Well, some things had changed. Ginny had slowly begun to take up space at his place and had spent most nights with him. Peter, who recalled a conversation with her during which she outright rejected the idea of co-habitation, let the matter slide. He didn't care really, and having Ginny already there when he came home was actually quite refreshing. If she was good at anything, it was listening. And cleaning. He swore she had some kind of magical help when carrying out household tasks, even though he'd already told her she didn't need to do them. She always completed them hours faster than he, not to mention much better as well. It only added to the odd mystery that was this red headed woman.

One night, as the pair sat around the table, Ginny kept her eyes downward, and Peter knew something was bothering her. He wasn't entirely sure it was his place to request that she talked to him about whatever was on her mind, but eventually he'd caved. He hated to see her so distraught. When she revealed her family wanted to meet the man who had all but stolen their daughter, he had become quiet as well.

How was he to meet her family? An assumed upstanding family in Briton, and a King from a land known better in fairytales was to meet them. And what? Beg for their approval in their unorthodox relationship? He could barely force himself to think of Ginny as his girlfriend, and now he was to have conversation over tea with her father? He knew he wasn't giving himself entirely to the woman, but she held herself back as well. It made it him less at fault in his mind. He could never give himself entirely to any woman, anyway. He had faith that one day he would be called back to his throne, and he was sure it was single one way ticket. And they weren't like plane tickets. He simply couldn't downgrade to coach and tag her along with him. No. High King Peter of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands had a responsibility to his land, and his people over some woman.

And then all thoughts of Narnia seemed to slip from his mind. He was pulled violently into the present when Ginny's words had fallen onto his ears. It almost sounded like something his mind could make up in utter boredom, but he was sure it had been Ginny's voice not his own that said the word "witch". He hadn't heard the context of the word, but Ginny soon rectified that and clarified exactly who was the witch. Of course the woman he'd spent the last year of his life with was a witch.

And witches weren't his favorite to say the least. But he was certainly more accustomed to long staffs than the silly little stick she produced from her pocket. When she uttered some gibberish and the candle sticks in the center of the table had begun to float, Peter soon reevaluated the witch's power. Maybe it wasn't the staff stored in his memories, but she certainly knew how to use it.

Maybe he owed her answers, especially after she admitted what he assumed had been her greatest secret throughout their relationship. He couldn't imagine what other secrets she had, which cold top the one staring him the face, but if anybody had a worse secret he was certain it would belong to none other than Ginny Weasley. She seemed to the Queen of all things impossible.

And how desperately he wanted to bear his own soul to her. Tell of his adventures, his odd childhood, his throne. And yet he could not force the words. Narnia was his to keep. It belonged to him and his siblings, and it wasn't something to share with perfect strangers. Maybe she wasn't a perfect stranger, but the ideology held. And Kings of Narnia did not go mixing with witches. True, Ginny didn't appear the part of an Ice Queen, but she was a witch nonetheless.

And so it ended. Ginny, how had opened her heart to a man who was never to hold it in the first place, and withdrew it in pieces. Her entire life, her brothers had accused her of being a silly romantic and just when she thought she'd overcome such childish dreaming, she fell for a Muggle who could not handle a woman more powerful than himself.

Peter seemed to not care. He had been rather cold about his feelings towards witches, and Ginny had certainly exceeded her own expectation on how well she could contain her anger. Had he been obsessed with snakes, she's have already hexed him. It didn't matter though. If he didn't want her, she wouldn't dwell on it and hope for things that would never come. As any self respecting witch would do, Ginny walked away and did not look back on the royal who didn't know what he'd lost.

If Ginny ever needed the definition of a tragedy, she needed to look no further, but that was a cynical thought she hoped would not plague her. She had no regrets. At least none concerning Peter. She regretted the life she would've had with Harry. She regretted his death. She regretted the children she might've had. But she could not regret the King who didn't need any other Queens than the Gentle and Valiant ones Narnia already had.


End file.
